Smooches and Wine
by Yakamaniac
Summary: Peeta x Cato. Potato/ Pato. After the the rebellion the surviving hijacked tributes who were revived are set free. Cato and Peeta find love and have been together for twelve years now, there love is strong but what is the next step? Peeta's POV, the day before the bakers 30th birthday.


Smooches and Wine

I sit on the warm material of the sofa in this grandly decorated 'victor house'. The homes here in district two almost match the capitol they are decorated to the highest degree, people might call me a brat or spoilt but things like this don't make me regret leaving district twelve.

I don't really pay attention to what is playing in front of me on the almost blinding screen, something about fashion and bright colours. But still I sit thinking to myself about the life I used to live before the rebellion, back home in district twelve well when it was still in one piece. I used to live in poverty but it still wasn't as bad as the other families like Katniss' and Gale's, if they didn't illegally hunt they wouldn't be alive today.

Well I can't really say that since during the rebellion the capitol brought back a lot of dead tributes, hijacked them and then used them in an army against us rebels. We managed to rescue a good lot of them but of course with every rescue come a sacrifice; we didn't manage to save them all, Prim died, Madge died, finnick died and a lot of district twelve residents perished along with others.

Suddenly I'm broken from my thoughts when a familiar hand lands on my shoulder, and my head twitches into the direction of the hand. Cato, the man who owns this house, and my heart.

He was a district two tribute in the 74th hunger games, and Katniss killed him, it is hard to think that I used to hate him and nothing happened between us all those years ago but now ever since he got brought back from the capitol as a general in there army against us he has changed. He was hijacked just like I was, we both help each other through it and started making new memories together, memories that didn't confuse us and make us think if they were real. Memories with Cato felt pure and real.

"Wine?" Cato asks with a smirk.

"Sure" I reply, he pulls an already filled glass from behind him and passes it, I take the glass gracefully between my fingers. He walks around the sofa and sits beside me also with a glass of wine. I inspect the contents a little further and take a small sip, red wine, my favorite. He knows everything I like and can always put a smile on my face; he's a completely different person than when we first met in the arena.

"What are we watching?" He asks me acting as if he is interested.

"Nothing, just something about capitol fashion again" I shrug.

"Borringg" Cato groans, I find Cato amusing because he can be so romantic and so stereotypically gay sometimes but then when it comes to fashion and bright colours he hates it or is completely clueless.

"What I'm guessing you want to put on one of those movies with all those guns and stuff?" I ask, rolling my eyes.

"Yes!" He laughs. Once he finishes laughing to himself he leans in close so the tip of his noise is touching mine. He always gets all cuddly and kissy when it's like this, nothing on TV, red wine and he's teasing me but of course you never get sick of some habits because some are too amazing to get bored of.

He leans in and pecks me on the lips so I return the same, until we start full on making out. But of course he takes a three second break to drink some more wine so I do the same. Then once again its back to kissing, I slouch down further on the sofa so he scotches over till he's literally laying on me.

Its all going smoothly till he starts dry humping, he has a thing for it and it's kind of annoying but I always keep my mouth shut.

The door swings open from behind the sofa and a bright yellow light fills the room, thank god. Cato jumps up and inspects who it is while still keeping me held down.

"Getting busy again I see?" A familiar female voice speaks.

"Yeah so?" Cato replies to the woman.

"I'll come back later then" By her tone I guess she is annoyed, but soon the door creaks shut and the only light in the room is from the TV.

"Bye Clove!" Cato yells and waves as if she could see.

"You know she can't hear or see you right?" I sigh.

"Shut up you" He turns to me and pretends to frown.

As I am about to speak again he lowers down and evades my mouth with his tongue. I somehow suspect that even if Clove had stayed he would have done this anyway; he doesn't care if people see. Like when we're in the middle of a public area he will just wrap his arms around my waist and start making out. If anyone dares say anything even though I helped bring them back there peaceful lives he goes all ape and it reminds me of the old Cato again.

_The next morning_

I awaken slowly, my muscles still screaming in pain after last nights activities; I notice he isn't laying in the bed beside me for a change. I look in confusion; he's usually the kind of guy to sleep in until two in the afternoon or something well its not like he has a reason to wake up anyway, we don't need jobs due to being financially set for the next decade and we've already done our part to help rebuild every district.

Quickly I grab a chocolate brown robe from our giant closet and wrap it around my freezing skin. I shuffle my feet downstairs, I still feel groggy and there's a horrible feeling in the back of my throat.

Oddly the living room door is closed and its dark inside which means the curtains are closed. I slowly open the door to see a line of different flowers lined on the floor along with red roses.

This is interesting, I smile and follow the trial every few steps there are hearts with 'I love you' written on them. Eventually the trial leads me into the dining room where a large candle lit dinner is waiting. But of course Cato is sat there with his head leaning on his fist and he is sound asleep.

I stand still and watch him lightly snoring and breathing; I quietly sneak over and sit down. "Hey" I whisper and shake the table.

Cato groans and slowly opens his eyes, he jumps back when he realizes I'm sitting across from him. "Ah crap I must of fell asleep" He curses himself.

I chuckle, "its okay, this being here is a good enough apology"

"Well" He starts. "Happy thirtieth birthday Peeta" He smiles and pulls out a small wrapped box.

Cato passes the box across the table; I'm intrigued and slowly open the wrapping. It's a small black box; I open the box to find a shining expensive ring glaring at me in the face.

"Peeta…" He stands up and walks over to me; he gets down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

A moment of silence occurs, I'm stunned my mouth won't open despite how much I want to jump and scream.

Suddenly I'm filled with a burst of energy; I pounce him and crash my lips against his. He laughs lightly and he can guess my answer.

I couldn't have asked for a better day… ever

Well maybe my wedding day.

**Sooo what did you guys think :D Review and favorite please so I know that people like it ^_^ **


End file.
